ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Johnsons (season 17)
The seventeenth season of The Johnsons is set to premiere on CBS on October 3, 2018. Due to longtime guest star J. K. Simmons' departure in the previous season, this season will be its' last. Episodes *1616a: "The Sugarcoated Stranger" (October 3, 2018) **Guest Stars: Alec Baldwin as the titular villain. *1616b: "Sex, Lies, and Springfield" (October 3, 2018) **Guest Stars: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner *1617a: "Pornography Babes" (October 10, 2018) *1617b: "The Doctor Zoop" (October 10, 2018) **Guest Stars: John Mahoney as the titular villain *1618a: "Camp Sock" (October 17, 2018) *1618b: "The Banned Drug" (October 17, 2018) *1619a: "The Bag Of Doom" (October 24, 2018) *1619b: "What'd I Miss?" (October 24, 2018) *1620: "The Wicked Witch of Witchington" (October 31, 2018) **Guest Stars: Helen Mirren as the titular villain, Natalie Portman as Francesca Berger, and Kel Mitchell as himself *1621a: "Are You Ready For Eggy?" (November 7, 2018) **Guest Stars: Steven Blum as Eggy and Natalie Portman as Francesca *1621b: "LOL" (November 7, 2018) *1622a: "Powerhouse Knock" (November 21, 2018) **Guest Stars: Dan Povenmire as Sarge and Natalie Portman as Francesca *1622b: "The Blackout" (November 21, 2018) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca and Eddie Murphy as Electric Man *1701: "The YouTube Experience" (December 8, 2018) **Guest Stars: Markiplier as himself, Adam Saleh as himself, jacksepticeye as himself, DanTDM as himself, PewDiePie as himself, Dane Boedigheimer as himself, Annoying Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow, Natalie Portman as Francesca and herself, Keira Knightley as the computerized voice, Ryan Reynolds as himself, Brock Baker as the horse, Ricky Gervais as himself, Billy Joel as himself, Scarlett Johansson as herself, and Harry Shearer as Dr. Bill von Scheitzheimer *1702a: "Jingle Shells" (December 15, 2018) **Guest Stars: Jimmy Kimmel as Santa Claus and Natalie Portman as Francesca, with a musical guest appearance by Mariah Carey *1702b: "Stuck in the Freezer" (December 15, 2018) *1703a: "The Pedophile" (January 7, 2019) *1703b: "XOG" (January 7, 2019) *1704a: "Why Am I Alive?" (January 14, 2019) *1705b: "The Shopping List" (January 14, 2019) **Guest Stars: Jodi Eichelberger as the ghost of Billy Mays *1706: "Francesca Gives Birth" (February 4, 2019) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca, Albert Brooks as James Berger **Note: Last appearance of Francis in the series. *1707a: "The Death Threat" (February 11, 2019) *Guest Stars: Ed Sheeran as himself and Natalie Portman as Francesca and herself *1707b: "The Twisted Rule of Eric Johnson" (February 11, 2019) *1708a: "Eight Wishes" (February 18, 2019) **Guest Stars: Dua Lipa as herself, and Markiplier as the Genie *1708b: "The Nuke" (February 18, 2019) **Guest Stars: Seth Green as the General *1709a: "Tales of a Fatass" (March 4, 2019) **Guest Stars: Dan Aykroyd as the titular protagonist *1709b: "Gooey Stuff" (March 4, 2019) *1710a: "Dead End" (March 11, 2019) **Guest Stars: Kelsey Grammer as the Narrator and Natalie Portman as Francesca *1710b: "Sleepy Peepers" (March 11, 2019) *1711a: "Happy Feels" (March 18, 2019) **Guest Stars: Triple H as himself *1711b: "Food Dude" (March 18, 2019) *1712a: "The Brain Surgery" (March 25, 2019) *1712b: "Jesus' Deathbed" (March 25, 2019) *1713a: "Prank Wars" (April 1, 2019) **Guest Stars: Jonah Hill as Le Prankster *1713b: "Dangle Dangle" (April 1, 2019) *1714a: "The Cinematic Dudes" (April 8, 2019) **Guest Stars: Jodi Eichelberger as Stanley Kubrick *1714b: "Le Coincidence" (April 8, 2019) **Guest Stars: Phil Proctor as himself *1715a: "The Gang Tales" (April 15, 2019) *1715b: "Hidey Pole" (April 15, 2019) *1716a: "Your Witness" (April 22, 2019) **Guest Stars: Jude Law as himself *1716b: "Ape Tape" (April 22, 2019) *1717a: "That Liar!" (April 29, 2019) *1717b: "His World" (April 29, 2019) *1718a: "Gimme My Boogers Back!" (May 6, 2019) *1718b: "I Wuv U" (May 6, 2018) *1719a: "He Did It!" (May 13, 2018) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca *1719b: "The Parting" (May 13, 2018) **Guest Stars: Natalie Portman as Francesca **Note: Last appearances of Jane, Eric, and Francesca. Also last episode with a guest star. *1720: "In The Future" (May 20, 2018) **Note: Nathan Fillion is the only voice actor to appear in this episode, appearing as an adult John (narrating), a bully, Kobe Bryant, and the basketball game announcer. Production When longtime guest star J. K. Simmons departed during production of Season 16, the crew and series creator Butch Hartman decided to make one more season of the show without Simmons appearing in a single episode as a guest star. The series finale, "In The Future", takes place twelve years into the future, and will credit Simmons under the "special thanks" section of the end credits. He was the guest star to have had the most appearances on the show, while Natalie Portman came second most. Portman will be the last celebrity to guest star on the show. Production started on December 11, 2017 with the recording of the episode "The YouTube Experience" (1701). The song "Everyday" by Carly Comando, will be used in the series finale, as it was promoted to a NBA commercial. Category:Seasons